O Brilho da Inocência
by Visenya Targaryen Stark
Summary: Rin é uma órfã muito estudiosa que está tendo a oportunidade de crescer na vida, mas sua curiosidade acabou a colocando em um lugar nada ingênuo. Já Sesshoumaru é um youkai que, de tudo em sua vida, o que mais lhe falta é a sabedoria alguém intocado pelos males terrenos. A vida entre os humanos e youkais é suficientemente tensa, o que acontecerá caso o temido youkai se apaixone?
1. Chapter 1

O despertador tocou às 5h da manhã, como todo dia. Rin costumava colocar esse horário porque nunca foi muito pontual, sempre se atrasava no banho ou se arrumando para o colégio. Em seus catorze anos de vida, ela conseguia ser a menor de suas colegas de orfanato mas também era a mais dedicada a subir na vida. Vivia naquele lugar desde que nascera, segundo a diretora do lugar, a Sra. Natsurigi, e a sua mãe morreu no parto e sabe-se lá quem seu pai era. Ninguém nunca viera procurá-la, então a sensação de estar sozinha no mundo já era conhecida há bastante tempo. Não ter sobrenome também era um dos problemas de ser uma órfã, principalmente uma órfã que pouca liga se tem sobrenome. Com Rin, as coisas funcionavam de maneira simplista.

Levantou da cama após resmungar um pouco, e ouvir resmungos de suas três colegas de quarto, e saltou da beliche em que dormia. Seria mais um novo dia para ela, assim como todos os outros. Após tomar banho, checou se o trabalho da escola estava terminado e guardou-o na mochila branca... que mais parecia cinza. Amarrou os tênis e saiu do orfanato comendo uma maçã rapidamente. Até chegou no colégio, teria que pegar o metrô e depois um ônibus, pois o orfanato era extremamente longe do centro de Tóquio.

O orfanato da Sra. Natsurigi chegava ser perto da zona rural da capital do Japão, então Rin andava cerca de quarenta minutos até chegar no metrô. Essa era sua rotina todos os dias, tirando os finais de semana que procurava um bico para ganhar dinheiro e assim economizar para a faculdade. O sonho da pequena Rin era se formar em biologia e ser professora, ser uma bióloga marinha. Ou das águas doces mesmo. Para isso, ela teria que estudar muito e, caso não consiga, pagar a própria faculdade. Por isso que seu colégio não era um qualquer, estudava na Academia de Kyoto, que na verdade ficava em Tóquio. As coisas são contraditórias mesmo, mas já estava acostumada com essas confusões. A Academia era um órgão do governo que permitia apenas alunos com algum tipo de talento entrar lá, e no caso da pequena Rin era simplesmente a sua vontade de aprender.

No próximo ano, daqui cinco meses, ela entraria para o ensino médio e aí as coisas iriam finalmente caminhar para ela. Por enquanto ela só fica com o mais básico das matérias, mesmo sendo extremamente puxado, no ensino médio que começariam os estágios. Mas até isso acontecer, Rin ainda tinha longos cinco meses pela frente. Quando chegou no centro de Tóquio, reparou que um festival acontecia na praça das cerejeitas e então olhou para o relógio no pulso.

_Tenho mais vinte minutos._

Enquanto atravessava a imensa avenida, notou que vários carros de luxo estavam estacionados ao redor, e uma barreira continha os curiosos que ali estavam separados. Parecia ser uma festinha privada, mas aquela hora da manhã? Um coquetel, talvez. Mas mesmo assim, ainda era cedo demais para festas e ainda mais em uma segunda-feira. O segurança era um youkai de baixo nível que só servia para afastar os humanos lá de dentro. Os youkais de baixo nível serviam os youkais de médio e alto nível, então Rin supôs que aquela festinha, coquetel, que seja, estava sendo reservada apenas para os youkais de médio e alto nível.

Todo mundo sabe como funcionava a hierarquia youkai, embora fosse extremamente difícil entrar nela, conhecê-los de verdade. Só as famílias mais ricas e poderosas tinham acesso ao mundo deles, o que tornava mais misteriosa ainda essa relação de youkais e humanos que é meio que proibida por muitas famílias youkais, e humanas.

A grama estava verdinha mesmo com o final do verão e o início do outono, o clima naqueles dias estava perfeitamente agradável. Recolocou sua mochila cinzenta nas costas e deu de ombros, não ganharia nada ali junto com aqueles curiosos. Andou ao redor da praça das cerejeiras sozinha, mesmo sendo sua vontade permanecer com os curioso de plantão. _Tenho que estudar_. Era a cruel verdade da sua vida, mal tinha tempo para suas diversões ingênuas. Foi quando um youkai de baixo nível apareceu mandando embora uma mulher humana vestida de garçonete.

\- Vá roubar as taças de cristal da sua mãe! – vociferou o youkai vestido em um terno preto de segurança, jogando a mulher no meio-fio sem cerimônia alguma. Como era a parte mais isolada da praça das cerejeiras, só Rin viu aquela cena e resolveu ajudar a moça a se levantar.

\- Que coisa feia a se fazer! – Rin o advertiu corajosamente, mesmo sabendo que sua meninez de catorze aninhos não assustaria nem um gato – O que ela fez para merecer isso?

O youkai era até bonito, mas incrivelmente estúpido.

\- As taças são de cristal árabe, valem uma fortuna cada uma e tenho certeza que uma mulher digna não as roubaria, o que acontece diferente dessa moça que você está ajudando a se levantar – explicou o youkai rapidamente, olhando para trás. Parecia um tanto quanto nervoso, ou ansioso... ou pensativo. Isso fez as sobrancelhas da menina arquearem – Mas agora precisamos de alguém para substituí-la. São muito convidados e esse acontecimento me faz sair do cronograma que a Sra. Taisho me repassou quinhentas vezes. Pelos céus!

Rin olhou no relógio de pulso novamente.

_Tenho dezesseis minutos. Meu Deus._

\- Não tem como me admitir de novo, senhor? – pediu a moça choramingando após Rin a levantá-la por completo – A Sra. Taisho não perdoa erros, principalmente nas cerimônias que acontecem por causa do seus filho caçula.

Rin coçou a cabeça.

\- Porque? – perguntou curiosa para a moça, esta deu de ombros.

\- É um rapaz problemático e essa festa é o noivado dele com uma humana, o que piora as coisas bastante – respondeu a mulher, ela parecia ter seus trinta e cinco anos e tinha um jeito que lembrava a diretora do orfanato. Rin piscou algumas vezes tentando compreender a gravidade da situação, mas ela não via com tanta clareza assim, e a moça percebeu sua confusão – Hanyou e uma humana... grávida. Tudo tem que sair perfeito, ah, e quero meu bônus de garçonete!

O youkai balançou a cabeça, parecia que não admitiria nenhuma idéia vindo da mulher que aparentemente queria roubar as taças árabes.

_Será quanto que custa isso?_

Rin não tinha a menor idéia.

\- Uma garçonete em falta seria um problema... – raciocinou o youkai colocando a mão em seu queixo, apoiando-o, até que seus olhos brilharam quando voltou seu olhar para a menina Rin – Você!

A pequena olhou para o lado esquerdo, depois para o lado direito, para trás e para frente.

\- Eu? – perguntou confusa – O que eu tenho a vez com isso?

O youkai chamou outro youkai de baixo nível e falou algo em seu ouvido, logo saindo dali rapidamente.

\- Menina, qual o seu nome? – perguntou apressado enquanto o outro youkai lhe entregava uma roupa um tanto quanto esquisita, deixando-a ligeiramente corada.

Era diferente da simples roupa de garçonete que a mulher estava usando. Um quimono rosa-bebê com uma obi em um claro tom de laranja, estava ainda na caixa quando o youkai que conversava com elas abriu a tampa.

\- A festa de noivado ainda não começou, mas este é o uniforme das garçonetes – começou a explicá-la enquanto o outro youkai pegava a mulher e a colocava do outro lado da rua, falando em seu ouvido de forma não muito educada – Aquela mulher ali não era a real garçonete, estava cobrando o turno de outra que faleceu ontem. As garçonetes que tem ser jovens vestidas em roupas tradicionais japonesas, segundo a ordem da Sra. Taisho. Estão fazendo de tudo para que a tradição japonesa dos youkais fique intacta pelo menos neste momento. É complicado, não sei se uma menina como você entenderia o meu desespero em contratá-la apenas para não ter problema para mim.

_Oi?_

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, não entendia porque uma só garçonete faria falta naquela festa de noivado. Parecia que seria uma festa de arromba, então mais uma... menos uma... tanto faz, não é?

_Não para a vida dessas socielites._

Se bem que estava pagando, então queriam ver todo mundo que recebiam seu pagamento.

\- Mas... – Rin pensou antes de falar, enrolando o longo cabelo negro em uma trança mal-feita - ...por que eu?

O youkai revirou os olhos impacientemente.

\- É novinha e usa o uniforme da Academia de Kyoto, para mim é mais que suficiente de que você está apta para o serviço - ela abriu um sorriso agradecido, adorava quando admiravam a escola em que estudava, sendo uma pessoa extremamente confiável – Vamos logo, entre nas tendas para se trocar. Enquanto isso, a mestra de cerimônia lhe explicará tudo para que não haja erros.

\- Mas e-eu... – o youkai de baixo nível puxou-a pelo colarinho do uniforme escolar da Academia de Kyoto, fechando a barreira para ninguém mais adentrar o espaço - ...espera, eu só usei um quimono três vezes na minha vida, e era alugado!

O youkais parecia nem querer saber, apenas a arrastava para dentro das tendas brancas onde os funcionários estavam se arrumando e repassando os detalhes. O olhar admirado que Rin lançou para as guloseimas fez com que uma moça começasse a rir da sua cara, deixando-a corada a partir do momento que percebeu que era ela que gerava risos. A mestra de cerimônia era inconfundivelmente uma mulher que trabalha na televisão como apresentadora, sabe-se lá o que ela fazia naquela festa... talvez uma mestra de cerimônia... mas continuava sendo estranho. O povo da televisão era bem chique para um trabalho desse.

_Ou talvez os youkais sejam mais chiques ainda._

Rin entrava em contradição a cada comida gostosa que pousava seus olhos, até que a mestra de cerimônia soltou um pigarro elegante.

\- Essa menininha irá substituir aquela ladra, não é? – perguntou a mestra de cerimônias anotando em um iPad sabe-se lá o quê, mas primeiro deu uma olhada de corpo inteiro em Rin, que corou – Bem, não é um má escolha. Estuda na Academia de Kyoto, isso é muito bom porque aí já coloco considerações de onde reclamar caso haja algum erro ou engano com algum convidado.

_Opa._

Ela engoliu em seco com uma possível advertência de gente poderosa contra ela na Academia. Não seria nada legal ver o seu sonho escorrer por entre seus dedos.

\- Não deixarei nada cair – afirmou com pouca convicção, embora tenha disfarçado suficientemente bem para ninguém desconfiar. A mestra de cerimônias anotou mais algumas coisas no iPad e logo deu uma olhada de corpo inteiro na menina – Err... eu não sou boa em andar de quimono.

\- Não tem problema –a mestra de cerimônias deu de ombros, e Rin a lançou um olhar incrédulo... _como assim 'não tem problema'? Você tem problema?! _– Faça de tudo para não cair porque não será só a sua cabeça que irá rolar, a Sra. Taisho é muito rígida com normas, principalmente neste noivado que é uma piada para os jornais sensacionalistas. Manchou bonito a reputação dos Taisho, isso sim manchou. Mas então, garota, é bom você se arrumar... e... err... o que eu farei com esse seu maldito cabelo?

Os vários nós nas pontas do cabelo negro da menina só poderiam sair com uma tesoura, mas parecia que a mulher não tinha muito tempo a perder com ela. Abrindo um sorriso sem-graça, Rin deixou a mulher mexer em seu cabelo até que fizesse um coque e prendesse com o adereço que todas as garçonetes pareciam usar: um cabo fino que na ponta jazia uma cascata de flores de cerejeira de plástico.

\- Aquela mulher ali... – a mestra de cerimônias apontou para uma velhinha que arrumava a obi das garçonetes - ...irá te ajudar com o quimono. Agora vá, o tempo está contra nós. Pelos céus! Os Taisho já chegaram? Ai, meu Deus! Me acudem, levem essa garota pra usar aquele maldito quimono. Maldito seja esse uniforme, detesto quimonos. Malditos!

Antes de ser levada para a velhinha, Rin reservou um olhar curiosa para aquela apresentadora da televisão que parecia muito chiques nas telas. Era meio esquisito conhecer alguém famoso assim, e depois descobrir que era uma pessoa um tanto quanto divertida, mas ainda meio desagradável. As pessoas, para Rin, tinham duas facetas: a agradável, e a não tanto assim. Não por ser nova, mas a Academia de Kyoto chamava-lhe a atenção em relação a sua ingenuidade perante o mundo.

_Como se eu fosse aprender._

Seu aprendizado tinha um limite, mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar, Rin ainda confiava nas pessoas.

No que a velhinha terminou de ajudar a vestir o quimono, que parecia mais um cano que enrolaram Rin até ela perder quase que completamente todos os seus movimentos livres, a mestra de cerimônias reuniu todo mundo e repassou todas as instruções. A pequena ficaria no pavilhão dos youkais mais antigos, o que surpreendeu a menina foi saber que muitos ali tinham mais que quatrocentos anos. Era inacreditável pensar algo do tipo, já escutara boatos a respeito mas nunca lhes deu devida atenção. Quando perguntou porque ela ficaria nesse setor, os outros soltaram risinhos maliciosos.

\- Você está cobrindo a ausência de quem cobria outra ausência, então não tem treinamento nenhum – explicou a mestra de cerimônias sem tirar os olhos do iPad – Se te colocar em um setor onde tem mulheres demais, principalmente aquelas que amam criticar tudo que fazemos, como a Sra. Taisho, provavelmente será massacrada e minha cabeça que irá rolar. Se você fizer algo errado no setor dos youkais mais velhos, bem, o máximo que eles farão é te chamar no canto.

\- 'Me chamar no canto'? – repetiu confusa, fazendo a mulher revirar os olhos – Tá, então ficarei no setor dos youkais mais velhos. Já entendi.

Rin olhou para baixo quando lhe entregaram a primeira bandeja de champanhe (_mas eles não queriam usar do tradicionalismo japonês? Cadê o sakê?_), não sabia se aqueles tamancos iriam permitir um movimento livre para entregar as taças de cristal árabe para aquele povo.

_Ainda não achei esse tradicionalismo japonês nessas taças._

Mas fazer o quê.

O mundo era cheio de contradições mesmo.

Ela olhou para a grama, depois olhou para o horizonte em que acontecia a enorme festa de noivado. Então respirou fundo e deixou de pensar em quanta matéria perderia naquele dia na Academia, estaria fazendo um bem para muitas pessoas e talvez aquilo fosse o suficiente no momento.

O convidados começaram a sentar, conversando tranquilamente sobre coisas que Rin não conhecia, e assim começou o seu trabalho em silêncio para não errar nenhum passo ou compasso. Respirava fundo antes de entregar as taças de cristal árabe para aqueles youkais bonitos, ou esquisitos, e assim apenas se concentrou no trabalho ali. Foi quando ela lembrou de algo essencial ao mesmo tempo que se debruçava na mesa de um youkai extremamente bonito, mas tinha um jeito frio e fechado meio esquisitão.

Cinco taças de champanhe caíram em cima da mesa, respingando em todos eles e sujando a toalha da mesa, ou melhor, encharcando-a. Aquelas taças eram muito boas mesmo, de fato mereciam todo o cuidado de todos. Mas o que a assustou ainda permanecia em sua mente mesmo depois de ter aprontado aquela confusão.

Rin colocou a mão na frente da boca, que parecia não querer fechar mais, e assim ficou ali em silêncio olhando para o nada. O gritinho de horror que era havia dado assustou um dos youkais, que a olhava como se ela fosse louca.

Todo mundo ao redor olhava para ela, que estava perdida dentro de si.

\- Garota, está tudo...

\- MEU DEUS! – exclamou em um berro – MEU TRABALHO DE ÁLGEBRA!

Rin simplesmente retirou aqueles tamancos pesados, deixando-os largados no meio da festa, e correu até as tendas.

_Como pude me esquecer?_

Ela dependia daquele trabalho para passar de ano em Álgebra, então entregá-lo estava no topo da sua lista de prioridades... e foda-se aquela chiqueza toda.

**N/A: Comentários?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ela corria loucamente pelas ruas de Tóquio depois de ter trocado de roupa em três movimentos, largando o quimono no meio das tendas e saindo de calcinha e sutiã estampados de golfinhos rosas atrás do seu uniforme da Academia de Kyoto. Sorte que não havia ninguém nos vestiário, exceto aquela velhinha que consertava a obi de todo mundo, o que deu no mesmo.

Atravessou sinas fechados, quase foi atropelada e quando chegou naquele imenso edifício que antes era um templo budista, adentrou o lugar como se o próprio demônio estivesse correndo atrás dela. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, que não passava de um velho relógio amarrado em uma fita preta de cetim de baixa qualidade, e descobriu que só estava atrasada...

...uma hora.

Mas por fim, tudo havia dado certo para a menina. A professora foi compreensiva com a história que contou, que incrivelmente foi a verdadeira em que ela havia sido chamada para ser garçonete na festa de noivado do filho da Sra. Taisho. A Sra. Takane nem pediu mais explicações depois que escutou o nome da mulher que estava dando aquela festa na praça das cerejeiras, pegou o trabalho da menina e corrigiu ali mesmo.

Sorrindo aliviada, suas colegas se aproximaram perguntando o que havia acontecido para ela ter se atrasado tanto. Sakura Kirei era uma grande amiga de escola, e de estudo na biblioteca, vinda de uma família de classe média em que os pais eram advogados. Também havia entrado na Academia de Kyoto por merecimento. Seus olhos castanho-claro eram doces demais para o cabelo pintado de loiro, e sabe como é, japonesa com cabelo loiro não era lá muito... enfim. Cada um sabe o que faz, não é?

Não é?

– Onde você estava, doidinha? – Sakura perguntou preocupada enquanto mudava o turno das professoras – Você mesmo não diz que coloca o despertador às cinco da manhã?

Rin jogou a mochila em cima da carteira, era só o início da manhã e já estava cansada.

– Sabe aqueles filmes em que uma pessoa tá passando e surge uma oportunidade louca? – começou tentando raciocinar o que havia acabado de acontecer, gerando dúvidas que ficaram estampadas na testa da amiga – Quero dizer, quando menos se espera acaba caindo de pára-quedas em uma situação inusitada.

– É melhor me falar logo, enfeitar demais me deixa com sono – sugeriu curiosa – E... você nunca usa coques altos com enfeites de flores, ainda mais com as que tem meu nome. Nunca te vi usando-as, pelo menos.

Usava muito quando criança, mas hoje acho que não fica bem em mim.

Mas ela não iria contar algo tão íntimo assim para sua amiga, mesmo sendo uma amiga próxima. Certas coisas ela preferia guardar no fundo do seu coração do que deixar explícito seus dramas e lembranças, era mais fácil alguém compreendê-la se ficasse de boca fechada.

Levou sua mão até o enfeite e retirou-o rapidamente, colocando-o na mochila antes mesmo de parar para observá-lo de perto. Ainda não sabia de onde havia arranjado coragem para sair de lá sem pedir desculpas aos convidados, e seus empregadores, principalmente ao youkai deslumbrante em que todo o champanhe francês acabou virando em seu colo.

– ...e aí fiquei tão enlouquecida que saí de lá correndo – Sakura ria com todas as suas forças enquanto Rin fazia uma cara de que deveria ter pedido desculpas, um arrependimento passou a existir dentro dela. Não deveria ter largado todas as coisas daquele jeito, poderia simplesmente ter retirado aquela bandeja bonita de cima do colo do youkai bonito – Joguei os tamancos na grama e corri contra o tempo. Acho que as pessoas me acharam louca de pedra.

– Bem... – Sakura ponderou - ...a família Taisho é conhecida por ser imprevisível. Geralmente eles estão preparados para tudo, e...

– Você conhece esse povo? – interrompeu-a surpresa.

Ela deu de ombros, o longo cabelo loiro estava lisérrimo da raíz até as pontas.

– A firma que minha mãe defende está sendo processada pelos Taisho, então, segundo ela, são duros na queda – respondeu sentando-se após a professora adentrar a sala – Não creio que eles lembrarão de você e dessa desfeita, somos apenas insetos na teia deles, como diz meu pai.

– Bem... talvez sejamos.

Mas Rin não estava confiante quanto a isso, a mestra de cerimônias e o youkai que servia de segurança deixaram bem claro o quanto a Sra. Taisho tinha o gênio difícil de lidar. Não devo me preocupar com isso, minha vida é totalmente diferente da dela... não tinha mesmo que pensar naquilo.

– É, - começou convencida de que aquilo seria esquecido – não passa de uma bobagem. Ainda hoje eles já estarão falando mal de outra coisa, né?

Sakura assentiu antes de sentar em seu lugar, a professora já estava dando matéria e Rin já tinha chegado atrasada. O melhor a fazer em toda a sua vida sempre foi estudar, não seria agora que ela iria interromper este hábito. Esvaziando a cabeça, o que era até fácil para a menina, voltou seu raciocínio para as aulas de japonês. As provas seriam daqui duas semanas.

(...)

Havia resolvido não ficar mais que meia hora naquela festa de noivado mais falsa do que a cara da sua namorada, só presenciaria aquele festival de horrores por respeito ao seu tão bizarro pai. Nunca pensou que as coisas poderiam decair tanto na família Taisho, e assim está sendo exatamente do jeito que sua mãe falara que seria caso o pai se casasse com a humana. Não era uma simples humana, Izayoi pertencia à família do Imperador do Japão e sabia as regras de etiqueta de como se portar perante a sociedade, mas continuava sendo humana. Depois que o meio-irmão resolveu engravidar a humana, aí que os jornalistas comemoraram os dramas familiares deles. Estavam tão expostos que Sesshoumaru preferia o sossego de sua propriedade bem longe do centro de Tóquio.

E foi nessa meia hora que uma garçonete derrubou champanhe em seu colo, e o mais absurdo era que a menina mal parecia notar que havia atingido alguém. Apenas ficou parada olhando para nada, gritando sobre raios de trabalho de escola, o que logo chamou a atenção dos demais. Era uma menina, nem menstruada ela deveria ser, e claro que os comentários do youkais mais velho, e tarados, logo foram destacados após a fuga da menina. Nada restou para Sesshoumaru, a não ser se limpar com um guardanapo extremamente fino feito em seda indiana da cor azul-celeste.

Aquela menina nem pediu desculpas.

Era uma descuidada, de fato. Mas também não parecia lembrar de seu pagamento.

– Sabe quem é ela, Sr. Sesshoumaru? – perguntou um empresário youkai que administrava os bens da família Mitsubishi, desviando o necessário para o próprio bolso.

A expressão facial do youkai permaneceu a mesma de sempre.

Eu tenho cara de quem sabe?

Sesshoumaru não se lembrava de ter participado da rede de intrigas que Izayoi tanto gostava de frequentar.

– Não.

Kagura chegou rapidamente com uma taça de vinho branco na mão esquerda, passando a sua mão direita nos ombros do namorado.

– Está tudo bem, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou mais curiosa do que preocupada, aquilo nunca que iria abalar a sua auto-confiança. Seria ridículo que ela pensasse que Lorde Sesshoumaru seria afetado por champanhe derramado no colo. Que situação estúpida... – Vi o que aquela pirralha fez. Quantos anos que ela tem?

Acha que eu sei?

– Não sei – respondeu simplesmente. Não queria iniciar uma discussão com a sua estúpida namorada em um local tão público, principalmente como mesmo público que participava da feira de vaidades da madrasta.

Kagura tomou um bom gole do vinho branco, parecia pensativa quanto ao assunto.

– Sabe, Sesshoumaru... – começou a falar estranhamente - ...acho que Izayoi passou dos limites. Aquela menina não parecia ter quinze anos.

Como se você se importasse.

– Pois é.

Kagura só procurava apontar as falhas da mulher para 'rebaixá-la' ao seu nível.

Mulheres.

Sesshoumaru ainda não entendia exatamente como elas funcionavam, mas a experiência lhe deu sinais de que quanto mais poder um homem tem, mais mulheres cairão em seus pés. Era uma espécie de experiência própria. Kagura era exatamente como essas mulheres que namoravam youkais como ele, mestras em festas e carismáticas para contornar qualquer situação. Provavelmente aprenderam com as gueixas no quesito de submissão e entretenimento, sendo indispensável para uma mulher da alta sociedade falar mil idiomas, dançar como uma bailarina francesa e discursar como uma americana hipócrita. As coisas eram assim no mundo dele.

– Será que isso sairá naqueles sites sensacionalistas? – Kagura insistiu no assunto novamente – Estou curiosa quanto a isso.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cadeira, toda sua roupa estavam com o cheiro do champanhe impregnado, e ainda não havia secado. Olhando para os lados, a festa voltou a seguir seu rumo mas sua mente estava repleta de dúvidas... inesperadas. Por mais que o cheiro da bebida estivesse dominando o seu olfato sensível, os resquícios do perfume daquela menina haviam sido gravados profundamente no youkai.

Doce... e ingênuo.

Não passava de uma menina mesmo.

A lembrança dos olhos castanho-escuro o fez rir internamente, parecia ser uma menina esquisita embora muito responsável. Afastou-se da festa dando uma desculpa de que precisava se limpar e, mais que depressa, entrou em seu Porsche negro e deu a partida. Ficou apenas vinte minutos naquele inferno, sabia que seu pai chamaria a atenção na próxima vez que tivesse a oportunidade. Por mais que o champanhe ainda estivesse impregnado em seu corpo, não conseguia parar de pensar no perfume inocente daquela menina que se enfiou sem-querer naquela festa. O cabelo negro estava preso em um coque enfeitado com as mesmas flores de cerejeira das outras garçonetes, mas era curioso que o real cheiro dela se assemelhava com o perfume de uma dessas flores.

Ela não deve ter quinze anos.

Sesshoumaru também reparou quando a menina saiu desajeitadamente da tenda de funcionários vestindo o uniforme da prestigiada Academia de Kyoto, mostrando que ela realmente era uma aluna aplicada, um diferencial em sua educação. Até mesmo um youkai era barrado naquela escola, tendo que provar o seu talento e dedicação. Talvez por isso que aquela menina parou naquele canto de Tóquio, a Academia de Kyoto estava localizado ali perto.

Duas ruas de onde estou.

Em um momento insano, e estúpido, temido youkai deixou a curiosidade lhe vencer facilmente. A verdade era que ele desejava vê-la mais uma vez para ter certeza de que seu cheiro era aquele, um cheiro que o... esquece. Era difícil admitir tais coisas, principalmente ela sendo uma humana. Seu interesse não passava de mera curiosidade, e apenas checar o local que ela estuda podia ser normal.

Procurando uma justificativa decente para lhe convencer do que fazia, Sesshoumaru deu a volta em vários quarteirões, passou por seis sinais de trânsito e finalmente estacionou em uma vaga de frente para a Academia de Kyoto, que ficava em Tóquio. Eram contradições esquisitas que nem ele, com seus trezentos anos de existência, conseguia entender.

E ali Sesshoumaru esperou.

O seu celular tocou e logo viu que sua namorada o procurava. Não atendeu, então checou as mensagens e ela havia deixado seis delas em sua caixa de entrada. Celular e outras tecnologias eram extremamente úteis, mas Sesshoumaru sinceramente sentia falta da época em que as pessoas não ficavam controlando as outras utilizando tais aparelhos.

Após dez minutos, outra ligação.

Pai.

Resolveu não atender, sabia que ele lhe passaria um sermão por ter saído daquele jeito da festa de noivado do estúpido do Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru tinha idade o suficiente para saber como direcionar a própria vida, mas o pai frequentemente esquecia deste pequeno detalhe.

E ali o youkai ficou... e esperou.

(...)

Saía da Academia de Kyoto, que fica em Tóquio, andando a passos curtos e tranquilos pelo jardim que era a porta de entrada do edifício. Tudo muito discreto, como a ocasião sempre pede no caso da Academia. Prestou atenção nas aulas e fez os exercícios como sempre, mas algo em sua consciência a incomodava ligeiramente. Deveria ter pedido desculpas ao youkai bonito, não foi nada educado sair de lá sem falar nada... mas seu susto havia sido tão forte que nem lembrou disto.

Cresceu no orfanato sob um regime rígido de boas maneiras, se fizesse algo de errado, logo seria castigada. Se acertasse alguma coisa, ninguém a premiaria porque não importava o que fizessem dentro do orfanato, a vida real que a premiaria com suas boa educação. Pelo menos era assim que a inocente Rin raciocinava, pensando que a vida real se baseava em seguir regras. Sakura já tinha saído porque seu ônibus partia antes do dela, então só andar tranquilamente pelos arredores.

Teve uma leve sensação que estava sendo observada, mas olhou para todos os lados e não viu ninguém. Todo mundo parecia ocupado demais em seus problemas, mal ligando para a presença de uma menina como ela nas ruas de Tóquio. Rin pensava a respeito do que as pessoas tanto pensavam, se preocupavam e o que fariam caso algo de ruim acontecesse de repente.

Como virar órfã.

Não lembrava dos pais, portanto, não tinha como alimentar ressentimentos.

Olhou no relógio em seu pulso, já estava na hora de pegar o metrô. As próximas duas semanas seriam extremamente difíceis, as provas logo estariam batendo a sua porta e não poderia permitir nenhuma distração naquele momento. Rin respirou fundo antes de partir, mas antes observou o pôr do sol com um sorriso no rosto. Fazia tempo que não via o sol tão bonito quanto agora.

(...)

Fazia tempo que Sesshoumaru não via algo tão bonito.

Pare com isso.

Se sentiu um pedófilo nojento ao vê-la usando o uniforme amarelo e negro da Academia de Kyoto, ou seja, de acordo com as vestes a menina não estava no ensino médio ainda. Kagura estava certa quando disse que Izayoi estava louca ao permitir que uma menina trabalhasse ao invés de estar estudando. O problema era que o próprio Sesshoumaru não conseguia parar de analisá-la, principalmente depois de vê-lo admirando o pôr do sol de uma forma tão simplista.

Ela sorri como se aquilo fosse algo maravilhoso.

Talvez o sol fosse algo maravilhoso, mas em seus trezentos anos de vida certas coisas não eram tão bonitas quanto antes. Era verdade o que diziam: todo youkai que vive centenas de anos tem a sensação de que as pequenas coisas da vida são ignoradas automaticamente por causa do cotidiano. Essa frase nunca fez tanto sentido para aquele Sesshoumaru como agora. Os olhos da menina brilhavam e o longo cabelo solto dançava ao ritmo do vento.

Reparou a biblioteca que ela carregava nas mãos.

Ela estuda muito, ou parece estudar, e precisa de trabalho.

Era uma conotação fácil, porque pra quem sabe ler, um pingo é letra.

Será que ela tem carência de coisas básicas?

Era o jeito mais delicado de se perguntar a respeito das condições financeiras dela. Mesmo dentro de si, Sesshoumaru não ousava usar de má educação com ela. Era até ridículo pensar neste aspecto porque ele nunca foi um youkai que respeita os outros mesmo com ninguém ouvindo sua consciência matutar. Logo o youkai se perdeu em meio seus pensamentos, e questionamentos, deixando a menina ir para sabe-se lá onde.

Respirou calmamente, a raiva que sentiu após perceber que não tinha pistas de onde ela morava foi... irracional.

O que está acontecendo comigo?!

Sesshoumaru detesta humanos... ou detestava. Sentia uma certa conexão com aquela menina, mas não o tipo de coisa que poderia se comparar à Kagura ou suas antigas namoradas. Ela derrubou bebida em seu colo, juntamente com as taças de cristal árabe e a bandeja de prata, e era ele que a procurava? Deveria ser o contrário! Indignado com suas atitudes, Sesshoumaru logo caiu em si que era melhor voltar para casa. Nem iria visitar o pai naquela noite, preferia jantar sozinho e meditar. O que aconteceu naquele dia era para ser enterrado e nunca mais visto.

É uma promessa, Sesshoumaru.

(...)

Rin ainda tinha a sensação que alguém a observava escondido, então procurou atrás das árvores, postes e arbustos que ficavam por perto da Academia de Kyoto. Que fica em Tóquio. Não achou ninguém e ainda ficou taxada de esquizofrênica para as pessoas que passam por ela. Três semanas se passaram desde que cagou na festa de noivado do filho de Izayoi Taisho. Procurou saber a respeito dessa família com o passar dos dias, e como não tinha internet no orfanato por motivos disciplinares, teve que xeretar na escola mesmo.

A família Taisho era, ao contrário do que ela pensara, composta por poucos membros. O homem da casa havia se casado com uma youkai alto nível e teve um filho com ela, mas depois de centenas de anos conheceu uma humana e resolveu casar com ela. O youkai até tentou ficar com as duas, mas ambas pareciam ter um temperamento nada pacífico. Acabou que a primeira esposa de InuTaisho abandonou o Japão para morar nos alpes suíços com um youkai alemão extremamente rico, deixando o filho já crescido, Sesshoumaru Taisho, ou melhor, o abandonando.

Pelo menos é o que esse jornal sensacionalista fala.

Rin prendeu o ar quando viu a foto do tal Sesshoumaru na internet.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

De tantas pessoas para ser indelicada, ocorreu justo com o herdeiro dos Taisho?!

Não achou tantas informações assim dele, apenas que era formado em uma porrada de cursos durante suas três centenas de anos. Trabalhava atualmente como administrador das empresas Taisho no ramo de armas (possuindo uma suspeita ligação com a Yakuza... ui), psicofármacos, petrolíferas, indústrias de porte grande, dentre outras coisas. Rin gostaria de saber o que são essas outras coisas, mas só as que viu pareciam ter...

...tudo a ver.

Olá, vendo armas e remédios para dormir.

Já o hanyou tinha uma história extensa, e pior, pública. O rapaz, que também era muito bonito, parecia já ter feito tudo com apenas vinte e quatro anos. Parou cinco vezes em uma clínica de reabilitação alegando insônia crítica, mas aí que entra o irmão, oras. Eles são donos de laboratórios de psicofármacos!

Será que era insônia mesmo?

Segundo a internet, hanyous são difíceis de se reproduzirem pois não acham a mulher certa para ser compatível com sua genética. Sabe-se lá o que isso quer dizer. Agora o tal do Inuyasha achou uma adolescente de dezesseis anos que engravidou logo de cara, o que, segundo o jornal, não foi uma surpresa tão grande para os pais.

Viciado em sexo.

Na visão da menina, como alguém poderia ser viciado em sexo?

Tem tanta graça assim?

Com o noivado do hanyou chegando, fizeram uma reportagem especial colocando a família Taisho como os Kennedy dos Estados Unidos. Rin piscou algumas vezes, sabia que a família dos cabelos prateados era poderosa, mas não tanto assim.

Meu Deus! Derrubei champanhe num dos homens mais poderosos da Ásia!

O temperamento da Sra. Taisho que parecia ser extremamente difícil, surgindo boatos a respeito de destratar seus funcionários e até mesmo arranjar briga com as secretárias do marido. Então era de família mesmo, o hanyou não era encrenqueiro assim do nada. A genética também ajuda nisso.

Ao todo, muitos problemas familiares e nada do primogênito. Reservado, apenas a namorada de longas décadas aparecia nas festas da sociedade. Descrito como 'frio e distante', Sesshoumaru Taisho realmente era esquisitão... mas lindo.

Após o final das semanas de provas, todas as meninas haviam ido para a sorveteria mais badalada de Tóquio para comemorar, ou não, os próprios desempenhos escolares. Rin deu uma desculpa que tinha que voltar mais cedo para o orfanato, mas todas sabiam a verdade. A menina nem tinha dinheiro para lanchar na cantina caríssima da Academia, muito menos resolver tomar sorvete italiano vendido em dólares. Era bem longe do que Rin poderia imaginar para si, então apenas se sentou em um banco em frente à Academia e respirou fundo. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer no momento pois não poderia voltar para o orfanato tão cedo, não tinha muito o que fazer por lá a não ser aguentar os chiliques alheios. Não podiam ver televisão, muito menos ter acesso à internet. Era um lugar que usava apenas para dormir, e ficava o dia inteiro longe com muita satisfação.

Um vento frio soprou, fazendo seus cabelos dançarem no ar... mas após alguns segundos que notou a presença de alguém em sua frente. Tomou um choque quando percebeu que era um determinado youkai com cabelos longos e prateados, olhos cor de mel e a típica expressão que ostentava em cada foto que Rin viu pela internet. Era inconfundível. A sensação de imponência era real, mas também era uma pessoa que parecia ser completamente impenetrável.

– Humm... – por que ele não fala nada? - ...oi?

Os mesmos olhos frios, assim como a expressão de que irá matar alguém caso o atrapalhe em seja lá o que estiver fazendo.

– Oi.

Rin piscou algumas vezes tentando compreender o lado bizarro daquela situação.

– Eu... – ela começou indecisa do que falar - ...deixei cair champanhe em você, né?

O youkai de alto nível assentiu levemente.

– Err... – continuou, mas agora estava encabulada - ...foi sem-querer.

Ele assentiu novamente, e um silêncio reinou por alguns minutos.

– Qual o seu nome? – Sesshoumaru perguntou em voz baixa, mas algumas pessoas já sabiam quem era aquele youkai que conversava calmamente com uma menina.

– Rin – respondeu em um dar de ombros, fazendo a sobrancelha do youkai se erguer – O que foi?

– Nome completo, Rin – insistiu Sesshoumaru, parecia que ele nem desconfiava quem era ela... mas como poderia, sua jumenta?

– Só Rin – respondeu desconcertada – Não tenho sobrenome, mal sei o dia que nasci.

Se o youkai ficou surpreso com a resposta, ela não saberia dizer. A estabilidade da frieza facial dele era algo admirável, mas ainda assim esquisito.

Ele deveria sorrir, tem uma família que o acolhe e comida quentinha no estômago.

– Quantos anos tem, Rin? – perguntou novamente.

Ainda confusa com a situação, ela demorou um pouco para responder.

– Tenho catorze.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, mas agora as pessoas já olhavam descaradamente para o youkai. É claro que Sesshoumaru Taisho seria reconhecido em qualquer canto, era o Taisho mais importante da atualidade. O interessante era que o próprio youkai parecia perdido em meio seus pensamentos, e quando se deu conta de que estavam sendo observados, deu as costas à ela.

– Vou te levar em casa... – ela ia recusar, mas... - ...e isto é uma ordem. Espere aí.

E agora Rin esperava o youkai, sentindo-se tão estúpida quanto qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar. Primeiro ela derruba bebida nele, e agora ele que quer levá-la em casa? Ela não via aquilo como uma vingança, não parecia. Deu de ombros, as pessoas já não olhavam para ela como antes.

A vida dele deve ser bem difícil.

Todo mundo quer ser notado, mas assim é demais. Invasão de privacidade é algo grave.

Um carro preto que, aparentemente, custa o orfanato inteiro, parou brevemente em sua frente. Se fosse uma menina cautelosa, já teria corrido dali há um bom tempo, mas sendo a obediente e idiota Rin, apenas obedeceu os comandandos do tal Sesshoumaru. Não que fosse idiota obedecê-lo, mas nem o conhecia direito. Levaria uma bronca da diretora do orfanato caso essa história chegue em seus ouvidos.

Adentrou o luxuoso carro timidamente, colocando o cinto em seguida. O ar-condicionado estava ligado mesmo com o vento fresco lá fora. Logo notou que a idéia não era sentir frio ou calor, mas deixar os vidros fechados para que ninguém os visse do lado de fora. Reparou também que o youkai vestia um terno feito sob medida, negro como a noite.

– Não precisa me levar até... – ela parou quando ia mencionar o 'orfanato' – Quero dizer, é só me deixar no metrô.

Mas ele sequer olhou.

– Não. – parecia decidido – Diga onde mora que te levarei até lá.

– Mas... – sentiu o olhar âmbar queimando em sua pele, então suspirou - ...não tenho casa.

Isso Sesshoumaru Taisho não esperava. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso, nem teve tempo de esconder o quão incrédulo estava com aquela revelação. Eles iam e vinham no centro de Tóquio enquanto isso, parecendo até que Rin passeava por aí como se fosse uma turista.

– Então...? – Sesshoumaru nem formulou uma frase. Será que ele era tão preguiçoso assim?

– Não vivo na rua, tenho cara de mendiga? – perguntou bufando – Moro em um orfanato na saída de Tóquio – notou que aqueles olhos intensos pediam mais especificação de sua situação – Não tenho ninguém.

– Entendo – falou estranhamente, não parecia do seu feitio 'entender' alguém – Chegou a conhecer seus pais, Rin?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não tenho a mínima idéia de quem eram ou o que faziam – explicou – Vivo no orfanato desde que me entendo por gente.

– Então é uma menina inteligente, e dedicada, passar na Academia de Kyoto não é para qualquer um – é isso mesmo? Ele está falando coisas para cortar essa situação chata? – De lá que surgem os melhores estudantes do país, um dos principais engenheiros da empresa se formou nessa Academia.

– Não quero ser engenheira – respondeu sorrindo agradecida pelo tato que ele teve na situação – Quero ser bióloga marinha, mas pode ser de água doce também. Também quero dar aulas, mas é difícil para alguém como eu chegar em um degrau tão alto. Ser professora no Japão exige demais.

Rin cruzou as pernas inconsciente de que esse movimento foi acompanhado pelos olhos âmbar do youkai.

– Nunca diga que não pode fazer algo, Rin – aconselhou-a imediatamente – Se deseja algo, lute até o fim. Muita gente irá tentar te derrubar, mas não deixe com que eles vejam suas fraquezas.

– Por que não, Sr. Sesshoumaru? – perguntou confusa – Nossas fraquezas que permitem que nossa força seja maior do que já é.

Mas ele balançou a cabeça em um movimento simples e rápido... parecendo que ele conhecia o trajeto até o orfanato.

– Fraquezas se chamam 'fraquezas' porque são o nosso ponto fraco – argumentou – O ponto fraco é onde não devemos deixar que ninguém entre sem nossa permissão.

– Entendi... – Rin assentiu, mas tinha vários brotos de curiosidade surgindo em sua mente - ...e quem o Sr. Sesshoumaru permite?

Pela segunda vez o youkai havia sido pego de surpresa.

Parece que não é todo dia que ele é questionado.

– Ninguém – respondeu simples e grosso.

– Mas qual o motivo? – insistiu cada vez mais curiosa – Tem que ter um motivo.

– Eu não tenho um motivo, Rin – respondeu pacientemente – Só não acho que as pessoas mereçam.

Ela soltou uma risadinha cômica.

– O senhor tem medo dos outros – afirmou – Medo de não ser compreendido, aí se fecha em uma nuvem para que ninguém o toque. Tenho catorze anos mas entendo muitas coisas, principalmente quando lido com pessoas como você.

– Não há ninguém como eu – a voz dele ainda estava calmo, fria e paciente... mas Rin duvidava que seu interior estava da mesma forma – Não tenho medo de ser incompreendido, de onde tirou isso?

– Não sei – respondeu sorrindo – Só me ocorreu que deve ser isso que o senhor passa.

– Engano o seu – Sesshoumaru insistiu em negar o que Rin falava, fazendo-a alargar o sorriso – Mas então, o seu nome é Rin e tem catorze anos. Quer ser bióloga marinha, mora em um orfanato e é aplicada nos estudos.

Ela nem viu o tempo voar, aquele carro era tão rápido, e o motorista muito preciso, que levou menos da metade do tempo que ela gastaria só no ônibus. Não entendeu como o youkai localizou aquele local sem que Rin o explicasse, afinal, não era lá muito fácil adentrar aquela propriedade. Teria que ser alguém que conhece o arredores para jogar o carro em estradas de terra.

– E quero lecionar também – adicionou sorrindo enquanto ele a analisava com sua típica expressão facial séria – Fico aqui, Sr. Sesshoumaru. Obrigada pela carona, e por conversar comigo. Ah, é... me desculpe por ser tão desastrada também, não é raro eu derrubar alguma coisa no chão. Boa-noite para o senhor.

Mas antes de sair do carro, sentiu a mão, que é muito maior que a sua, do youkai fechar em seu pulso. Surpresa, ela olhou primeiro para o próprio braço e depois para os olhos âmbar daquele curioso youkai.

– Rin...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Sim? – perguntou – É rude puxar alguém desse jeito, mas eu te perdoô.

– Eu moro a poucos quilômetros daqui, gosto do silêncio do campo e... – ele ignorou-me - ...jante comigo amanhã.

– 'Jantar'? – repetiu confusa – O senhor quer jantar comigo?

– Não me faça repetir – falou arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

Rin nem precisou pensar muito.

– Vai ser divertido! – exclamou animada – Quando eu chegar da Academia...

– ...eu te busco lá – interrompeu-a, soltando o seu pulso lentamente.

Foi o suficiente para Rin passar a noite em claro pensando o que usaria naquele jantar. As únicas roupas que tinha eram as da escola, os pijamas e algumas roupinhas para os dias de lazer do orfanato. Tentaria conseguir um pouco de maquiagem da sua colega de quarto, afinal, não queria que o poderoso Sr. Sesshoumaru desse de cara com uma mendiga.


	3. Chapter 3

– Que porra que você está fazendo, Sesshoumaru? – falou consigo mesmo enquanto dirigia para casa que coincidentemente era próxima ao orfanato da menina – Que porra que você está fazendo?!

Nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas se arrependimento matasse, ele já estaria morto por causa daquila menina. Havia ficado semanas observando-a como se fosse um assassino serial, deixando de lado várias reuniões de trabalho só para ter aqueles curtos momentos nos finais de tarde. Até fez uma promessa, mas acabou sendo a única que o youkai não conseguiu seguir em todos os seus longos anos de existência.

Foi recepcionado pela jovem governanta, não deveria ter mais do que seus vinte e cinco anos, havia sido recomendada por Izayoi depois que a antiga cometeu suicídio pulando do telhado da mansão, que é feita em materiais modernos e em arquitetura avançada. A antiga governanta havia sido recomendada pela mãe de Sesshoumaru, então o tempo passou e a mulher deixou uma carta em cima dos travesseiros da suíte principal. Até hoje ele não sabia o que falava na carta, jogou-a no fogo crepitante da lareira antes de dormir, e então no outro dia percebeu que ela havia se jogado lá de cima.

– Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Sesshoumaru - ...mas ele parecia estar muito longe em seus pensamentos, passando diretamente pela atual governanta... – O jantar está...

Sesshoumaru não estava bem o suficiente para se alimentar. Não sabia se estava fazendo besteira ou queria apenas proteger a menina, infelizmente não tinha a menor idéia do que aquele seu comportamento poderia sinalizar para a menina. Por ser muito nova e extremamente... alheia à realidade... seria difícil vê-la com dois grandes olhos recheados de expectativas e interesses. Jogou seu sobretudo negro em cima da poltrona vermelho-sangue, e quando desabotoava a camisa de seda negra que ele sentiu falta de algo.

_A mansão não tem o cheiro dela._

Havia se envolvido naquele odor doce e suave dentro do carro, foi sequestrado sutilmente por ele e quando deu por si já cheirava a mão que fechou o pulso da menina. Fechou os olhos. Sabia que estava sendo um maníaco, nem queria saber quantas vezes ele tinha a idade dela. Sesshoumaru agora estava forçado a interromper seus instintos, sabia que era errado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria cancelar o jantar.

– O que fazer? – suspirou exausto enquanto terminava de se despir para tomar banho.

(...)

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura no meio da aula de jardinagem, uma das atividades extracurriculares que ambas faziam três vezes por semana nas tardes.

Rin cortava várias mudas de plantas enquanto a amiga as separava em cima do balcão do laboratório ao ar livre da Academia de Kyoto. Era uma das atividades que a menina mais gostava em toda a Academia porque ela simplesmente poderia respirar o ar livre e ter contato com a natureza. Ficava em um lugar diferente, mas eram três quadras de distância.

– Por quê não estaria? – Rin perguntou de volta em um dar de ombros, fingia não notar o seu nervosismo por ter que encontrar o youkai mais tarde.

– Não sei, eu estou te perguntando, doidinha – respondeu rindo – Qual das plantas você quer separar para pesquisa?

– O arbusto da família das Rosáceas – respondeu se levantando da terra recém-adubada, teria que tomar o banho mais rápido da sua vida para ter tempo de se arrumar. Só de pensar aquilo, suas pernas tremiam embora a curiosidade só aumentasse. As dúvidas a respeito de suas roupas pipocavam em sua mente também, não tinha conseguido nada das outras meninas – Ele está mais estragado, acho que a outra dupla não está cuidando dele. Vou deixar uma nota para a professora a respeito disto.

– Você ainda não me respondeu – insistiu a amiga, mas Rin estava indecisa quanto comunicar aos outros que conviviam com ela sobre o youkai que encontraria mais tarde para jantar._Sesshoumaru Taisho não é um mero youkai._ Só isso já assustava, e esconder essa informação seria desejável.

_Mas..._

– Jura que não vai encher o meu saco? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, nervosa. Sakura tinha uma rede de informações muito boa por causa de seus pais.

A amiga ergueu uma sobrancelha. Os cabelos loiro-claro conseguiam ser... er, esquece. Japonesa de cabelo claro sempre seria algo estranho para a jovem Rin, ou talvez Sakura seja estranha. Talvez.

Limpou os joelhos com um pano umedecido, se aproximando do balcão e da pia onde a amiga estava terminando o trabalho. Rin respirou fundo enquanto o olhar intrigado da menina a analisava atentamente, gerando mais curiosidade.

– Não, não juro – respondeu de imediato – Me fala logo! Agora já estou ficando um pouco preocupada, você tem o costume de andar por aí sozinha e...

– ...Sesshoumaru Taisho quer me ver daqui a pouco – cortou-a rapidamente, seu coração batia acelerado.

Sakura piscou uma vez. Duas vezes. Três vezes.

– Se for uma brincadeira, é de péssimo gosto – falou seriamente, cruzando os braços.

_Hein?_

Coçando o pescoço, e um pouco arrependida de ter contado aquilo, Rin balançou a cabeça enquanto lavava as mãos na pia. Procurava evitar o olhar direto da amiga.

– Não é uma brincadeira, Sakura – começou cuidadosamente – Ontem ele me levou até o orfanato, e...

Sakura nem esperou-a terminar, interrompeu a limpeza de Rin para chacoalhá-la.

– Sua... louca...! – exclamou assustada, largando uma Rin um tanto quanto tonta – Sesshoumaru Taisho é um demônio! Bem, youkais são demoníacos, sim, mas no sentido de que ele é um demônio! Sabia que uma governanta suicidou por causa dele? Sem falar nas pessoas que_desaparecem_ da vida dele em um estalar de dedos!

_Err..._

Os olhos da amiga estavam tão sérios e decididos a falarem mal do youkai que Rin desistiu de falar mais. Nem contaria que iria jantar justo na casa dele, seria melhor assim. Afinal, por que mesmo que ela contou à Sakura?

– Ele não pareceu assim – comentou inocentemente – Ele foi...

Sakura revirou os olhos impacientemente.

– Dizem que ele come as meninas e depois mata, Rin!

_Oi?_

– 'Come'? – perguntou confusa – Então ele come as meninas vivas?

A amiga acertou a própria testa com um tapa leve.

– Sempre fiquei com medo de você entrar em uma furada, não tem ninguém para cuidar de você, só aquele orfanato idiota que tá nem aí pra você – falou após um suspiro – Está decidido, você vai para minha casa dormir lá hoje.

– Sakura, eu disse para Sesshoumaru Taisho que aceitaria jantar com ele hoje – alegou – Não sou de falar sim, e depois falar que não. Se eu aceitei, então tenho que arcar com minha responsabilidade. Mesmo se eu fosse para sua casa, ele não deixaria.

– Porque? – perguntou assustada – Como assim?

Rin deu de ombros.

– Ele disse que me buscaria na Academia, e temos que entrar com o relatório ainda hoje – respondeu organizando suas coisas em cima do balcão – Fique tranquila, nada vai acontecer. Acho que as pessoas inventam essas coisas sobre ele.

A colega, e amiga, a observava como se não pudesse acreditar naquilo que Rin dizia tão facilmente.

– Uma vez minha mãe estava entrando com um processo contra os Taisho, representando uma médica lesada por eles há algum tempo, - Sakura contava com uma expressão sombria no rosto – mas mamãe recebeu um recado desse Sesshoumaru Taisho avisando que, caso continuasse com aquilo, teria sérios danos. Ela deixou o caso para um colega da firma, e ele insistiu... mas aí que começou o horror. A casa do homem pegou fogo um dia depois de entrar com o processo. Não preciso dizer que nenhum advogado aceitou a causa daquela médica mais. Você sempre foi ingênua, vai acabar mergulhando numa fria!

Por mais que as pessoas falassem que o jeito de Rin era um tanto quanto inocente, a mesma não se sentia tão irresponsável quanto Sakura costumava colocar. Sempre se virou suficientemente bem, toda vez que alguma adversidade aparecia no caminho, Rin tratava dela com seriedade. Esse tipo de acusação já a estava deixando sem paciência, pois...

_...a vida é minha._

– Se eu sobrevivi tão bem a ponto de passar em segundo lugar no exame da Academia de Kyoto, - começou a argumentar após alguns minutos de silêncio no laboratório – mesmo não tendo nenhuma orientação de pessoas mais velhas, acho que tomo as decisões corretas. A decisão é minha. Você tem para quem voltar na sua casa, já eu não.

Sakura enfiou suas coisas na própria mochila rapidamente, sem nenhum cuidado com o que estava lá dentro, e deixou a folha de relatório em cima do balcão para Rin terminar de fazer. A verdade era que Sakura dependia mais da ajuda da amiga do que o contrário. A órfã analisou a folha praticamente em branco enquanto a amiga colocava a mochila nas costas. Com uma expressão nada contente com a atitude de Rin, Sakura balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

– Ok, está bem – concordou praticamente conformada com a situação – Mas não esquece de me ligar. Sei que você não tem um celular, mas no orfanato tem telefone. Me liga, tá? Preciso saber dos detalhes dessa loucura sua.

Rin assentiu levemente, pegando a lapiseira e uma borracha para finalizar o relatório e entregá-lo o mais cedo possível. Sakura mandou um beijinho, assoprando-o na mão, e saiu da sala rapidamente. Ela não era estúpida, sabia que a amiga tinha ido embora mais cedo só para não ter que espancá-la por causa de sua decisão. Por ser algo extremamente pessoal, não dizia respeito à ela.

_Ela errou o relatório inteiro._

Não conseguiu deixar de soltar um palavrão, foi como se o dia estivesse cada vez mais atolado de coisas para fazer. _Por quê isso está acontecendo só hoje?_ As coisas não costumavam ficar tão apertadas em seu dia a dia, e hoje todo mundo estava se superando. De início, na primeira aula de álgebra, a professora passou um cálculo tão difícil que Rin ficou quebrando a cabeça durante o horário do recreio. Agora era a fúria de Sakura durante o relatório da aula de jardinagem.

_E ainda tenho que me arrumar._

Olhou no relógio de pulso. Sesshoumaru Taisho teria que esperá-la um pouquinho mais porque as coisas não sairiam do jeito que havia planejado. Terminou com o relatório o mais rápido possível, mas sem deixar de ser perfeccionista, e saiu correndo até a Academia para entregá-lo.

Procurou suas roupas quando adentrou o banheiro feminino do lugar, que era feito a partir das cobranças da equipe de natação, o que já ajudava Rin em suas coisas. O bom de se estudar em um colégio extremamente bem planejado, era ter um leque de opções que colégios normais não tem. Apoiou sua bolsa em um dos bancos e retirou dela um vestido verde-claro feito em um tecido bem leve. As mangas eram compridas e um pouco largas a partir do cotovelo, mas era apenas isso o seu diferencial. Sem estampas ou enfeites chamativos, os ombros nus ficavam à mostra. Não tão curto assim, um pouco acima dos joelhos, era um vestido que a deixava discreta, mas arrumada.

_Foi o melhor que consegui._

Acordou de madrugada apenas para passar a roupa, e agora todo o seu esforço havia sido recompensado. A roupa acabou caindo muito melhor do que imaginara, vestindo-a depois que tomara o banho mais rápido de toda a sua vida, e até se admirou no espelho. O que a estava deixando tão bonita assim? Seria a roupa ou a situação?

_Pelo menos no meu ponto de vista._

Por não ter as orelhas furadas, Rin se contentou com uma simples correntinha prateada ao redor do pescoço. Fez uma maquiagem tão discreta a ponto de pensar que estava sem maquiagem, não porque era essa a sua vontade, mas porque não tinha o suficiente para criar uma. Um blush rosado leve, um rímel preto e pronto. Não tinha mais nada a se fazer.

Olhou no relógio de pulso novamente.

_Droga!_

Enfiou tudo em sua bolsa, deixando os livros no seu armário da Academia, e correu até a portaria.

Olhou para os lados, não havia quase nenhum aluno do lado de fora. As aulas haviam terminado há praticamente vinte minutos e o sol brilhava alaranjado, pronto para se pôr. Um vento um tanto quanto frio passou por Rin, fazendo o tecido do vestido dançar seguindo o seu ritmo. Respirando fundo, a menina se sentou em um banco em frente o colégio e ali ficou...

_...apenas dez segundos._

Um carro preto, justamente o que a levou para o orfanato ontem, parou do outro lado da rua. Indecisa, a menina não sabia exatamente o que fazer pois o vidro era tão escuro que não discernia quem estava lá dentro. Se levantou para ver se enxergava melhor, e Sesshoumaru Taisho desceu o vidro do carro. Ele claramente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, para a sorte dela. Não queria entrar em um carro desconhecido, existiam mil daqueles ali na parte rica do centro de Tóquio.

Adentrou o carro imediatamente, sentindo os olhos âmbar do youkai a analisarem atentamente. Era engraçada aquela situação, fazendo-a rir sem-querer. Vestido em negro, aparentemente o que ele só usava, Sesshoumaru era uma visão espetacular para qualquer mulher pois o longo cabelo prateado contrastava com seu sobretudo negro. A expressão facial de superioridade, e até mesmo de dominação, criavam uma atmosfera magnética. Rin não podia negar, aquele youkai era exótico e lindo.

_Mas não é para o meu bico._

Isso estava mais que claro.

– Está atrasada – falou voltando a dirigir pelo centro da cidade, já Rin sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

_Pelos céus, você nem estava aqui._

– Tive um problema na aula de jardinagem hoje – explicou sorrindo, era como estivesse pedindo desculpas – O senhor ficou aqui por muito tempo? É que eu só te vi aquela hora.

_Ele é tão lindo... e esquisito._

Uma aura recheada de autoridade se fazia presente. É claro que aquela figura imponente assustava qualquer pessoa, mas não ela. Não entendia o porquê de ter um sentimento de segurança quando estava perto daquele youkai intimidante, era até contraditório... se for pensar bem.

– Fiquei vinte minutos e cinquenta e cinco segundos – respondeu o youkai. _Tem como ser mais exato? Acho que não..._– O que houve?

Ela deu de ombros.

– É a minha matéria favorita, não admito falhas ou erros – começou a responder descontraidamente – Aí faço dupla com uma amiga minha, ela resolveu dar chilique e então deixou metade do relatório comigo. O problema era que essa parte que ela fez estava um horror, aí tive que apagar tudo e começar do zero. Eu também atrasei porque o lugar que faço essa aula não é nesse prédio. Bem, tudo se enrolou.

Sesshoumaru assentiu levemente, estavam deixando o centro de Tóquio rapidamente.

– Você está certa, se alguém não consegue fazer o seu trabalho, não pode ser prejudicada por isso – _ele está... conversando comigo?_– Sei que colocou o nome dela nesse relatório.

– Sim, como que o senhor sabe? – perguntou intrigada – Acho que não te falei isso.

– Parece ser o seu jeito de fazer as coisas – respondeu simplesmente – Não o faria pois cada um tem que arcar com suas responsabilidades.

– O senhor exige demais das pessoas, às vezes temos dias ruins.

Olhando de lado para ver qual era a reação do youkai, Rin chegou à conclusão de que ele se reprimia completamente. Não entendia o porquê mas Sesshoumaru deveria ter um motivo, uma razão, muito forte para ser daquele jeito. Mas não importava, ela se sentia atraída por ele.

_O que não é lá uma novidade._

O problema era que ele de modo algum se sentia da mesma forma que ela. Isso era óbvio, as razões do jantar deveriam ser outras... ela definitivamente não tinha a menor idéia.

– Você que é muito ingênua – falou com aquela língua afiada que parecia ser uma de suas características principais – Não pode acreditar nas desculpas que as pessoas dão para não fazer algo.

– Todo mundo que conheço já comentou que sou ingênua, mas não acho que eu o seja tanto assim – ela falava descontraidamente, era como se já conhecesse aquele youkai há muito tempo – Se eu fosse tão ingênua assim, não teria passado na Academia.

– Talvez – respondeu Sesshoumaru – Estamos chegando, é um pouco longe da cidade.

Haviam saído completamente de Tóquio, tomando uma estrada que Rin nunca reparou em toda a sua vida mesmo morando por aquelas bandas. Estavam sozinhos no meio da escuridão, sendo iluminados por postes negros que não pareciam pertencer ao governo, ela reparou que o jardim da propriedade possuía uma grande diversidade de plantas, chamando-lhe a atenção imediatamente.

– Aqui parece ser interessante – comentou admirada com os carvalhos antigos que acompanhavam a estrada – Onde estamos?

Com a mesma expressão facial de sempre, Sesshoumaru checou-a com uma olhadela rápida.

– Na minha mansão.

_'Mansão'?_

– O jardim parece ser muito bonito, pena que está um pouco escuro – falou levemente, estava se sentindo estranha... como se algo estivesse tranquilo e leve dentro de si... – Os carvalhos parecem ser tão antigos.

Rin notou que ele queria falar algo, mas não tinha o talento de ficar quieta na presença dele. Simplesmente falava, falava e falava mais ainda. Se estranhava porque não era uma menina lá muito dada às amizades, geralmente tinha um jeito mais tímido.

_Não com ele._

– Chegamos.

Era uma mansão, de fato, mas bem diferente. Era uma arquitetura moderna que lembrava as novas instalações da universidade de Tóquio, e não tinha a menos idéia de quantos quartos haviam sido construídos naquele imensidão. Uma fonte de pedra branca, e enorme diga-se de passagem, ficava na frente da construção. As janelas enormes pareciam dar uma sensação de liberdade que as casas japonesas não tinham. Sesshoumaru parou na entrada, e antes de ajudá-la a descer, Rin já explorava o lado de fora. As rosas brancas em vasos de porcelana rodeavam a escadaria, eram tão grandes quanto as que criavam em laboratório.

Sorrindo, a menina sentiu o olhar do youkai em suas costas.

– São rosas cultivadas aqui? – perguntou admirada, e ele assentiu – Mas como são tão grandes? Olhe só essas pétalas!

– Não entendo muito de jardinagem, mas você parece gostar – comentou subindo as escadas, era como se ele dissesse: _'Vamos logo'_ – Não pensei que tivesse tanto interesse assim.

Ela se esforçou para acompanhá-lo, subindo os degraus rapidamente.

– Lido melhor com plantas e animais do que com pessoas – revelou sorrindo – Tenho essa característica desde quando me entendo por gente.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta da frente e permitiu que ela entrasse primeiro, fechando a porta assim que ambos ficassem lá dentro. Totalmente iluminado, o lugar parecia fazer parte daqueles museus de arte contemporânea que atraía gente famosa. O enorme luste de cristal do hall de entrada chamou-lhe a atenção de imediato, logo em seguida se dirigiu até as obras de arte.

Logo escutou o barulho do impacto do salto no piso.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Uma jovem uniformizada entrou no hall de entrada abrindo um sorriso como se ver Sesshoumaru Taisho fosse um deleite para os seus olhos. Rin reparou que a mulher estava quase devorando o youkai com os olhos, mas ela lhe direcionou um olhar confuso quando percebeu que havia mais alguém lá dentro.

– Bem-vindo, Sr. Sesshoumaru – ela recepcionou-o impecavelmente, ignorando a presença da menina – O jantar será servido em dez minutos.

O que não passou despercebido pelo youkai.

_Sesshoumaru parece ser o tipo de homem difícil de lidar._

– Onde você quer jantar, Rin?

Os dois a miravam atentamente, fazendo suas pernas tremerem diante de tanta atenção. Olhou para a mulher, depois para o youkai. Os olhos âmbar eram indescritíveis de tanta profundidade, penetravam facilmente em qualquer material. Já a mulher a olhava estranhamente.

_E eu nem entendi a pergunta._

– 'Onde'? – repetiu mexendo na correntinha ao redor do pescoço, e sorriu sem jeito.

– No jardim – ordenou à mulher sem esperar outra resposta da menina – Em cinco minutos.

A governanta fez uma reverência e saiu do hall de entrada, mas antes havia analisado a menina da cabeça aos pés. Rin ficou com a sensação que a mulher não gostara da sua presença ali, fazendo-a lembrar do caso da ex-governanta que suicidou do alto do telhado daquela mansão. Pelo menos foi o que Sakura havia lhe dito naquela tarde. Mas Sesshoumaru não parecia abalado pelos olhares da mulher, era como se ela fosse um item dispensável para ele.

_Talvez seja minha impressão._

– Desculpe, eu não havia entendido o que o senhor quis dizer – observou-o por alguns segundos enquanto o mesmo retirava o sobretudo negro e jogava em cima do sofá de seda bege-claro – Quem é aquela mulher?

– A governanta – respondeu aproximando-se dela – Quer conhecer a mansão?

_É um item dispensável mesmo._

O lugar era incrivelmente grandioso. As salas tinham uma temática diferente, algumas tinham o piso diferente do resto da mansão. Ela nunca havia entrado em um ambiente tão luxuoso, então cada cômodo se tornava uma surpresa. Suspeitava que ele se divertia às suas custas, principalmente quando ela perguntou quantos quartos ali tinha. Um incrível número de trinta e duas suítes, vinte quartos, e à medida que Sesshoumaru apresentava as principais delas, mais Rin tinha a sensação de que era uma mansão feita para muita gente... mas como ele mesmo disse, morava sozinho ali há...

_...cem anos._

– Sozinho? – perguntou surpresa, ligeiramente boquiaberta – O senhor sempre morou sozinho aqui? Como consegue?

– Digo o contrário, como consegue morar em um orfanato? – revidou com uma pergunta, deixando-a mais surpresa ainda enquanto andavam pelo corredor iluminado e opulento – Pesquisei sobre ele. Pouca estrutura para muita gente.

Ela sorriu, chamando a atenção do youkai.

_Ele está menos... fechado._

– Divido o quarto com outras meninas, não é o que possa chamar de bom – respondeu admirando Sesshoumaru, e se concentrou tanto nele que acabou esbarrando em um enfeite de cristal no formato de vaso decorativo – Ai, desculpa!

Por sorte o enfeite só balançou, e não caiu de lado. Ela respirou aliviada, mal chegou na casa dele e já estava pronta para destruir alguma coisa. Coçou o pescoço sem-graça e olhou para Sesshoumaru Taisho, que a analisava atentamente. Rin ficou com uma pergunta na ponta da língua, mas não teve coragem de fazê-la. Poderia ser apenas um engano, mas...

_...qual o motivo da minha presença aqui?_

Como ele parecia permanecer com a mesma expressão facial, era difícil saber o que pensava ou sentia.

Daí outra pergunta apareceu em sua mente.

_Eu não o conheço, mas por que me sinto tão tranquila perto dele?_

– Continue – ele pediu, e voltaram a andar pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido – Você falava do orfanato.

– Ah, sim! - _...ai, que vergonha... só espero não tagarelar..._– Tem muita gente sim, eles acolhem meninos e meninas, então vira uma bagunça mesmo. Eu sempre tenho que estudar na Academia porque lá é impossível, eu não tenho sossego nem mesmo para dormir. Minhas colegas de quarto costumam colocar música, e preciso dormir para acordar cedo. Sou a única que estuda para ser alguém na vida, elas só se preocupam em arranjar namorado ou algo do tipo. Não sei como a mente delas funciona, sempre foi um mistério para mim. Tenho o costume de colocar o despertador às cinco da manhã para dar tempo de arrumar minhas coisas e chegar no centro de Tóquio, aqui é bem longe. Aí quando chego adiantada, quando não tenho imprevistos, tenho o hábito de ir estudar na biblioteca. Falando nisso, aquela biblioteca é perfeita. Mas voltando ao orfanato, sempre tivemos uma disciplina pesada e eles não aceitam nenhum aparelho eletrônico e aí todo mundo faz escondido.

_...tarde demais._

Rin sempre conseguia estragar as situações em que se enfiava. Lidar com pessoas não era exatamente os eu ponto forte.

Mas ele nada falou, apenas a observou... e quando a situação parecia ficar constrangedora, a jovem governanta uniformizada apareceu no final do corredor. Ela ainda olhava para Rin estranhamente, e esta não entendia porque aquilo acontecia. Estava bem vestida, bonitinha e tranquila. Não havia nada para se preocupar, pelo menos para a inocente menina.

Logo foram direcionados para uma varanda no térreo que tinha como vista um enorme lago, que combinava com o jardim de extremo bom gosto e a iluminação escondida dentro de arbustos, nos pés das árvores e em cima da pequena murada que rodeava aonde eles ficaram. Não soube de onde surgiram tantos criados, um deles afastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, e assim o fez... mas não deixou de lançar um olhar curioso para Sesshoumaru. Reparou também que nenhum dos empregados se aproximou do imponente youkai, outro fator curioso que chamou-lhe a atenção.

Uma travessa de alguma comida que ela desconhecida foi colocada em sua frente e um outro criado serviu em seu prato de porcelana negra, o formato era de um quadrado. Tudo estava cada vez mais curioso e interessante para a pequena Rin.

E ninguém serviu-o também.

Esperou o criado terminar de lhe servir suco de morango na taça para voltar a conversar com Sesshoumaru, que agora se servia.

– Por que eles não te serviram?

– São humanos, Rin – respondeu calmamente – Eles preferem assim, e eu concordo com a distância.

Tomou um gole do delicioso suco antes de voltar a falar, não sabia que comida era aquela... mas era saborosa. Não se lembrava ter comido algo tão exótico em toda sua vida, e gostado. Um creme estranho com uma carne desconhecida, e mesmo entendendo bastante de jardinagem jamais conseguiu cozinhar no mesmo nível.

– Eu sou humana – constatou o óbvio – E estou próxima do senhor.

– É diferente – discordou servindo-se do suco – Te escolhi para se aproximar de mim, então é óbvio que não pretendo te espantar.

– Tá... – Rin tomou mais outro gole do suco, era extremamente viciante pois não sabia o que tinha ali direito - ...mas o senhor ainda não me explicou a diferença.

– Até quando o orfanato permite sua estadia, Rin? – _ele me ignorou totalmente._

Mas como a comida estava gostosa, e o suco mais ainda, resolveu não insistir naquele assunto. Seria abusar da boa vontade alheia fazer um questionamento enquanto aproveita os mimos daquela visita.

_Tenha bom senso, Rin!_

– Depende – respondeu incerta, era uma área complicada da sua vida – Vou me formar mais cedo por causa da Academia de Kyoto e o orfanato nos coloca para fora aos dezoito anos normalmente. Isso vai acontecer mais cedo comigo, então já tenho procurado alguns lugares para morar... que caibam no meu bolso, é claro.

– Com quantos anos isso acontecerá? – perguntou estranhamente interessado, ela não deixou de perceber.

_Que suco gostoso!_

– Aos dezesseis, pelo que me parece – respondeu – Daqui menos de dois anos, sem falar que estou sempre estudando para passar em alguma universidade. Já é caro ter que me bancar sozinha em Tóquio, pior ainda será se eu acabar pagando faculdade. Espero que isso não aconteça, sério. Meus planos iriam por água abaixo.

– Entendo – falou calmo, era como se aquele estado de humor fosse permanente nele – Sei que o que você tem é insuficiente para ser independente.

_Isso todo mundo sabe, mas não custa sonhar._

Mas peraí, como ele...?

Sentiu uma tontura surgir lentamente, mas penetrante. Fechou os olhos enquanto massageava as têmporas, não entendia porque aquela sensação de sono começou a crescer verticalmente dentro dela. Respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos, o seu prato estava pela metade mas o suco já tinha acabado. Sesshoumaru terminava de servi-la mais.

– Me desculpe, estou me sentindo um pouco tonta – comentou tomando mais do suco, mas a aparência gélida do youkai nada demonstrava – O que _você_ estava falando mesmo?

_'Você'?_

Será que ela se sentia tão confusa assim?

– O orfanato recebe muitos pedidos de adoção, Rin?

_Ai._

Outra pontada penetrou-a, gerando uma dor de cabeça terrível. Nem deu atenção ao que Sesshoumaru falava porque sua mente parecia estar toda embaralhada, agora ela confundia o que estava comendo e o gosto do suco de morango. Pensando bem, não tinha tanto gosto de morango assim mas continuava sendo perfeito. Fechou os olhos e ficou assim por alguns segundos, e nada do youkai se manifestar.

– Oi? – a menina abriu os olhos mas ainda com as mãos nas têmporas – Desculpe, eu não estou passando muito bem. Não entendo porque estou assim.

E ele nada lhe respondeu.

Sua vista começou a embaçar lentamente e em poucos segundos um sono pesado tomou conta de sua mente, a consciência logo se desligou. Era uma sensação desamasiadamente esquisita para a jovem Rin, era a mesma coisa de desligar um aparelho eletrônico. Uma hora ela estava acordada, na outra jazia de olhos fechados e debruçada em cima da mesa.

**N/A: Olá, queridxs! Estou gostando dos comentários, Lapstift e Sotam. Até hoje não consegui decorar seu nome 'Lap-Lap' hahaha estou apreciando voltar para esse antigo shipper que ainda mexe comigo. Obrigada pelos comentários, pensei que essa categoria estivesse vazia. Na época que escrevia costumava lotar isso aqui, mas vai saber. Estou com essa nova 'pegada', como disse a Lap-Lap, que mistura o objetivo com os acontecimentos físicos e com menos enrolação. É, muito menos hahaha. Sotam, eu sei falar inglês mas tenho a sensação que você é made in brasil-sil haha se não for, welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ela era tão leve que Sesshoumaru logo se preocupou quanto ao seu peso e se estava saudável, naquele orfanato não pareciam prezar pela saúde das crianças que ali moravam. Subindo a escadaria principal com a menina adormecida em suas mãos, o youkai pensava que não havia outro jeito. Deixaria Rin passar a noite em sua mansão para se acostumar com o lugar, pelo menos teve tempo de mostrar uma parte da mansão para ela.

Deixou-a em cima da enorme cama de casal de uma das principais suítes, embrulhando-a com o cobertor mais quente que a governanta achara por lá. O que colocou no suco de morango era uma droga que só tinha efeito em humanos por ser extremamente leve, era mais ou menos um remédio para dormir e Rin só acordaria um dia depois, mas sentiria muito frio enquanto dormia e esse era o efeito colateral. Sesshoumaru não era mestre em relacionamentos sociais, disso todos sabiam, mas para conseguir o que ele queria sabia contornar todos os limites morais das relações.

Observou-a dormir por alguns segundos, apreciando a aparência angelical que a menina tinha. O cheiro suave e doce finalmente estava adentrando o local que Sesshoumaru mais gostava em Tóquio, e perceber que ao seu redor possuía um cheiro tão tranquilizante o deixava mais seguro sobre o que iria fazer. O longo cabelo da menina estava preso em uma trança de lado e, por algum motivo desconhecido, o youkai se sentou na cama e a desfez para que o longo cabelo escuro contrastasse com o branco intocado dos travesseiros e lençóis. Seus conflitos internos já haviam cessado desde que decidiu o que faria para que a menina não se afastasse dele.

Não era estúpido.

Rin estava começando a ver o mundo, não seria anormal vê-la interessada mais em seus estudos do que o próprio Sesshoumaru. Um pensamento arrogante, ele sabia, mas necessário. Aquela menina era o tipo que quando cresceria logo arranjaria diversos pretendentes.

_Ela tem todas as qualidades necessárias._

Dedicada, inteligente, esforçada e pura. Era isso que importava para o youkai... e por isso tomou a drástica decisão de adotá-la.

Deixou um abajour aceso antes de sair da suíte, deixando a porta entreaberta. Por ser perto da suíte principal da mansão, Sesshoumaru escolheu aquele lugar para ela ficar por motivos óbvios. Foi inteligente em não deixar que ela fosse de volta para o orfanato, e ele não chegou adiantado para buscá-la. Até se atrasou, afinal, a reunião que havia marcado com a diretora do lugar preencheu sua tarde.

Se fosse uma pessoa normal, a burocracia seria maçante.

_Mas eu não sou um qualquer._

Ele era o imponente Sesshoumaru Taisho, intimidação e retaliação era com ele mesmo. O Japão inteiro sabia disto, menos aquela menina que dormia a poucos passos de sua suíte principal. Como sempre, retirou a camisa social de seda negra enquanto pensava diante da lareira acesa. Não podia negar que a desejava.

_Não, Sesshoumaru. Você não a deseja._

Rin precisava de alguém para servir de tutor pois ela não iria longe caso continuasse desamparada.

_Fiz porque reconheço seus méritos._

Era o que ele preferia pensar, a verdade era um pouco diferente do que o próprio pensava estar fazendo. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar suas reações corporais diante daquela menina tão inocente, aquilo despertou algo incompreensível dentro dele.

_Você tem que se acalmar._

Não podia deixar o seu instinto youkai dominá-lo por completo, Rin ainda era nova demais para fazer aquelas coisas. Para possuí-la. _Tomá-la para mim_. Penetrá-la. _Tê-la em minha cama._ E agora Sesshoumaru conseguiu fazer sua viagem de volta para os seus sentidos mais animalescos. Aquela pele branca era tão imaculada que a vontade de manchá-la o tentou praticamente o tempo inteiro, e teve que pensar muito bem antes de ter qualquer atitude impulsiva.

Sua vontade era de rasgar aquele vestido que a deixara mais inocente ainda.

_Tê-la nua em minha cama._

Mas aí sua consciência aparecia novamente.

_Vou adotá-la, seria o seu pai e responsável._

Não seria fácil, disso ele sabia muito bem, mas decidiu que a presença daquele cheiro suave e doce em sua vida era necessária. Aquilo o acalmava, fazia com que todas as suas preocupações e aborrecimentos desaparecessem magicamente.

_Paz._

Iria adotá-la imediatamente, o resto ele poderia se arranjar depois com aquilo.

O membro pulsou dentro de suas roupas.

_Ou não._

Suspirou exausto, tudo que precisava era de um demorado banho de banheira e uma longa noite de sono. Dormiria tranquilo por Rin estar debaixo de suas asas, não teria que pensar que algo aconteceria com ela caso ficasse mais um dia vivendo desorientadamente em uma rotina nada saudável para uma menina. Sesshoumaru definitivamente não pertencia à nova geração, principalmente em relação às mulheres.

A documentação sairia o mais rápido possível, mas já tinha a autorização de ficar com Rin em sua mansão.

Sesshoumaru se permitiu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

\- Nada como uma boa ameaça – resmungou baixinho abrindo a torneira da banheira. Eram tantas irregularidades no local que praticamente _deram_ Rin de presente quando Sesshoumaru deixou claro o que iria pegar para si – Mas isso não irá repercurtir bem.

Mas quem disse que ele tinha medo de alguém?

_Se é o meu desejo, assim será._

Seu membro teria que se acalmar... e se controlar.

(...)

Sentia como se um caminhão a tivesse atropelado, o corpo e a mente pesavam o suficiente para ela não se mexer. Além de estar com a sensação de que seria impossível abrir os olhos, o lugar em que estava deitada era confortável o suficiente para pensar em sair dali. Não se lembrava de ter voltado para o orfanato, pensando bem, a maciez daquele colchão definitivamente não era o seu. Lutou contra o seu cansaço e abriu os olhos remelentos, e...

_...ONDE EU ESTOU?_

Esqueceu até do caminhão que provavelmente passou por cima de si no dia anterior. Rin levou um susto tão grande que seu corpo foi paralisado depois de se sentar na cama. Não sabia quantos travesseiros e almofadas estavam ao seu redor, a coberta que a embrulhava era feita de peles... bem, parecia ser de verdade. Não que ela fosse boa em reconhecer esse tipo de coisa, mas era macia demais para ser sintética. Ao olhar para o próprio corpo notou que ainda vestia a roupa que visitou a mansão luxuosa de Sesshoumaru Taisho, só a sapatilha que estava ao pé da cama.

_Peraí._

Rin olhou para a direita, esquerda, frente e atrás. O quarto estava completamente escuro por causa das cortinas verde-escuro, alguns raios solares atravessavam um fino espaço entre os tecidos. O coração da menina começou a acelerar, sentia a pulsação ir até sua garganta. A cama era tão grande que daria para colocar quatro Rins lado a lado confortavelmente, mas o que a deixou mais confusa ainda era hora que havia acordado. Um relógio digital estava no criado-mudo, e já passava das duas da tarde.

_A aula!_

O seu coração parou por causa disso. Esqueceu aonde estava, na verdade ela só suspeitava que havia dormido na mansão de Sesshoumaru, e suas dúvidas a respeito do porquê que ela havia dormido lá desapareceram no ar. Pela primeira vez havia perdido um dia de aula na Academia, e se não tivesse uma justificativa plausível colocariam uma observação na pasta dela.

_Rin, sua irresponsável!_

Calçou as sapatilhas de qualquer jeito, tropeçando no tapete negro felpudo do quarto. Estava escuro demais para procurar suas coisas, tinha que achar sua mochila e dar um jeito de ligar para a Academia de Kyoto justificando sua ausência. Seu coração estava saindo pela boca, tinha dado duro para entrar naquele disputado colégio e ali ela estava, dormindo como se não tivesse nada para fazer.

_Aliás... como eu vim parar aqui?_

\- Pelos céus, o que será que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou para si ainda chocada da situação que havia se enfiado – Não lembro de nada...

Se fosse Sakura, falaria que Sesshoumaru havia abusado dela... o que Rin simplesmente rejeitava. Ele nunca faria isso com ela, até porque estava vestida e intocada. Tinha que lembrar de não abrir a boca sobre isso para a amiga senão ouviria um sermão quilométrico.

Escutou três batidinhas leves na porta, que estava entreaberta.

Rin voltou sua atenção para a pessoa que entrava no cômodo, demorando para lembrar quem era aquela mulher. O rosto oval, os olhos verde-claro e o cabelo castanho-escuro não lhe eram tão estranhos assim, mas parece que sua memória não estava lá essas coisas naquele dia.

\- Srta. Rin? – perguntou polidamente, deixando a menina cada vez mais confusa. _Quem é essa mulher agora? _– Vim ver se a senhorita já tinha acordado. Deseja um banho relaxante? Os sais de banho que o Sr. Sesshoumaru ganha de presente da Sra. Taisho estão disponíveis... ou prefere se alimentar? Posso mandar fazer sua comida favorita.

A menina piscou algumas vezes, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tinha uma _levíssima _sensação que as coisas estavam fora de ordem. Em pé no meio do quarto, finalmente sentiu a bexiga cheia.

\- E-eu... - _...e agora? _\- ...err... qual o seu nome?

\- Me chamo Satsu Ichiya, sou a governanta desta mansão – respondeu educadamente, o típico tom de voz de gente puxa-saco.

Agora que Rin se lembrou daquela governanta que a olhou estranhamente na noite anterior, já não parecia encará-la da mesma forma. Era até cômico.

_Espera, não há nada cômico nisso aqui._

Viu que o quarto possuía um banheiro, sua cabeça doía insistentemente, assim como o corpo, e sua bexiga estava prestes à explodir.

\- Onde está o Sr. Sesshoumaru? – perguntou desorientada.

\- Está em uma reunião importante na biblioteca, Srta. Rin – respondeu em um tom de bajulação suprema – Meu senhor pediu para avisá-lo quando a senhorita acordasse, deseja comer algo...? Um banho relaxante, talvez...?

_Agora entendo porque Sesshoumaru mantém os criados longe._

Sentia uma total perda de liberdade ter aquela mulher perguntando se preferia tomar banho ou se alimentar.

\- Posso pedir qualquer coisa para comer? – perguntou Rin e a governanta assentiu obedientemente – Então eu quero comer torta de limão, de preferência um pouco azedinha.

A governanta assentiu novamente. Até que não era tão ruim assim.

\- Deseja algo para beber?

\- Humm... – Rin levou o dedo indicador esquerdo nos lábios, pensativa - ...só água mesmo. Obrigada por me ajudar.

\- É o meu trabalho, senhorita – falou – Se me permite, irei até a cozinha. Darei o recado que a senhorita acordou para o Sr. Sesshoumaru. Me aguarde meia hora, está bem?

Assim que a tal da Satsu saiu do cômodo, Rin correu até o banheiro. Era tão chique que ficou com medo de quebrar os cristais coloridos decorativos sobre o balcão de mármore claro. O espelho retangular tinha as bordas decoradas em prata, pelo menos era o que parecia. Ainda admirada com a opulência do local, quase esqueceu de esvaziar a bexiga.

Abriu as torneiras prateadas da banheira quando percebeu que seu corpo ainda doía, nunca havia sentido aquela sensação. O tempo que passou dentro d'água, água gelada por sinal, a fez analisar tudo que estava ao seu redor. Nunca viu um lugar tão majestoso, parecia que aquele youkai realmente apreciava luxo e conforto. Por ter uma arquitetura diferente, era mais iluminado do que casas normais.

_Será que alguém comunicou que eu faltei à Academia de Kyoto?_

Provavelmente. O Sr. Sesshoumaru parecia ser muito prestativo, só não entendia porque as pessoas tinham uma opinião tão radical sobre ele. Rin resolveu se aventurar nos conteúdos dos vidrinhos coloridos do balcão da pia, jogando um que gerou imensas bolhas coloridas. Se sentiu uma criança brincando com elas, jogando água no chão e...

_Espera aí._

\- Eu não tenho roupa aqui – essa constatação acabou com o seu humor, suspirando em seguida – Mas essas toalhas são grandes o suficiente para servirem de lençol nas camas do orfanato.

Ouviu três batidinhas na porta do banheiro.

\- Srta. Rin, sua torta está pronta – avisou a voz da governanta – Já separei uma roupa para a senhorita, estou esperando-a. Creio que vai precisar de ajuda para vesti-la.

_Mas... por que eu precisaria de ajuda para enfiar uma calça?_

Se enrolou em uma toalha branca e entrou no quarto, a mulher a esperava com uma caixa de madeira polida em mãos.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou enquanto molhava o piso despreocupadamente.

A governanta Satsu Ichiya sorria de forma plastificada, a mesma coisa de pregar um adesivo em seu rosto e assim ficar por anos. Não confundia puxa-saquismo com gentileza, Rin já havia notado que a mulher, se dependesse dela, não estaria servindo-a. Mas eram ordens do Sr. Sesshoumaru, então não havia nada a se fazer.

_O problema é saber porque estou aqui._

Se sentiu estranha, se fosse uma garota normal já teria chamado a polícia.

_Sakura não pode sonhar isso._

\- É a sua roupa para hoje à noite, Srta. Rin – respondeu colocando a caixa em cima de uma mesinha quadrada do quarto, mas vendo ainda o olhar intrigado da menina a governanta voltou a falar – O Sr. Sesshoumaru decidiu que, como filha adotiva, a senhorita...

...

\- MAS O QUÊ?! – berrou terrivelmente chocada – Mas...? Como...? Olha só, eu não vivo em um conto de fadas. Minha vida se resume em estudar, dormir, dormir e estudar. Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo, afinal, cadê o orfanato nessas horas? Mas... mas...

A governanta balançou a cabeça pacientemente, mas manteve-se afastada. Isso chamou-lhe a atenção imediatamente.

\- As ordens que recebi foram te vestir dignamente para o casamento do Sr. Inu-yasha, Srta. Rin.

_Casamento?!_

Rin havia sido uma péssima garçonete reserva no noivado, e agora no casamento...

_Mas..._

A menina ainda estava paralisada.

\- Onde o Sr. Sesshoumaru está? – perguntou decidida – Vou até ele perguntar o que está acontecendo já que você parece ter ordens para não se meter.

\- Mas...! – só que a menina havia sido mais rápida do que a governanta, sem contar que esta parecia também ter ordens expressas de não tocar nela pois não se aproximou. Era basicamente o que acontecia com o Sesshoumaru e seus criados.

Rin prendeu a toalha branca entre os seios, não que fossem grandes assim, e saiu procurando o youkai pelo corredor, molhando o lugar inteiro. O cabelo molhado, e longo, terminava de compôr aquela aparência nada sedutora. Descabelada e molhada, ela definitivamente não se sentia como as meninas em sua posição se sentiriam.

_Estou sendo... adotada?_

Era um sonho virando realidade.

Passou por duas portas em que reconheceu ser a suíte principal que Sesshoumaru disse que dormia. Feita em carvalho desenhado, as portas eram por si só um artigo de luxo. Rin respirou fundo e nem se lembrou de bater na porta, girou a maçaneta e adentrou o enorme e luxuoso aposento. O youkai jazia sentado em uma poltrona e curiosamente mexia no celular. Era uma cena esquisita.

Sempre vestido em negro, ele levantou o olhar para ela.

\- Pensei que dormiria até mais tarde – comentou casualmente, como se Rin sempre acordasse em mansões alheias todo o tempo. Pediu que ela se aproximasse com um gesto – O que achou do seu quarto?

\- E-eu... - _...cadê o discurso que montei? _\- ...a Sra. Satsu me falou que o senhor está me a-adotando...? Isso é verdade?

Ele assentiu levemente, o olhar sério e calmo pousado na aparência descabelada dela.

\- O que significa que o senhor já falou com o... o... – estava tão nervosa que nem conseguiu completar a frase.

As coisas começaram a embaralhar em sua mente, tinha que ter algo errado ali.

_Essas coisas não acontecem... comigo._

\- ...sim, já falei com eles e tenho sua _posse_ agora – completou pacientemente.

'_Posse'...?_

Mas... oi...?

\- Eles me deram tão rápido assim? – perguntou incrédula – Eu ensinei metade daquelas crianças a ler!

\- Na verdade, não aconteceria assim tão rápido por causa dos documentos e do tempo que eu esperaria para ter a autorização de sua posse - _...eu sou uma propriedade...? _– Mas não sou conhecido por ser paciente, Rin.

_Entendi o recado._

Um ponto para Sakura.

\- Então... – ela coçou o pescoço, estava um pouco sem jeito com a situação - ...vou morar aqui?

\- Você já mora aqui, Rin – respondeu olhando no celular, digitando algo, e voltando a atenção para ela – Receio que tive que usar meios suspeitos para fazê-la dormir aqui. Vai descobrir com o tempo que não peço desculpas à ninguém.

\- Eu não quero desculpas, só quero saber o que aconteceu – falou dando de ombros, sentando-se em outra poltrona em frente a dele – Acordei em uma cama confortável, fiquei com medo de ser um pesadelo.

\- 'Pesadelo'? – ele repetiu curiosamente.

\- Sim, porque aí eu acordaria no orfanato e veria que tudo não havia passado de uma ilusão – explicou como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo – O que aconteceu comigo, Sr. Sesshoumaru?

\- Não que precisa ser lembrado, só isso – respondeu colocando o celular no braço da poltrona – Já estudou Maquiavel? – Rin assentiu prontamente – Então não tenho mais nada a falar sobre isso.

_Os fins justificam os meios?_

\- E esse casamento? – perguntou curiosa, estava querendo perguntar antes mas precisava ter certeza de que ele havia colocado-a para dormir forçadamente – Eu saí do banho e a governanta disse que eu precisava de ajuda para colocar a roupa.

Sesshoumaru a analisou dos pés à cabeça.

\- Do banho, sim, disso tenho certeza – _é uma brincadeira? _Rin não era muito boa em notar o senso de humor alheio, às vezes não sabia se uma pessoa estava brincando ou não... e imaginá-lo fazendo piada era a mesma coisa que imaginar um peixe voador – Meu pai é um youkai que preserva as tradições japonesas, então o casamento será tipicamente japonês.

\- Mas o casamento não é do Sr. Inu-yasha? – perguntou confusa.

\- Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam lá em casa – respondeu dando de ombros – O que importa é que teremos que ir usando roupas tradicionais, por isso a Sra. Satsu irá lhe ajudar com o quimono. Só peço para ter cuidado, o quimono que separei tem o dobro da minha idade.

Rin engoliu em seco.

\- O senhor não tem um mais simples? – perguntou com receio de estragar a roupa – Lembra que me conheceu...

\- 'Simples'? – ele repetiu arqueando as sobrancelhas – Olhe ao seu redor, Rin. Não gosto de simplicidade.

_Percebi._

\- Mas... e se eu cair? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior – E se eu te fizer passar vergonha?

\- É só segurar em meu braço, você não cairá – Sesshoumaru falava com tanta habilidade que não havia como Rin contestá-lo – Vá se alimentar antes de começar a arrumar, Rin. Tenho que resolver uma situação ainda.

\- Algum problema, Sr. Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ligeiramente preocupada, mesmo sabendo que ele é a única 'pessoa' no mundo que geraria preocupações.

\- Famílias são difíceis de lidar, logo verá o que estou lhe falando – respondeu se levantando – Vou sair, mas não demoro. A Sra. Satsu irá lhe ajudar com o resto.

Rin tinha uma sensação esquisita remexendo dentro de seu peito. Gostava de ouvir sua intuição, mas a perspectiva de andar com aqueles tamancos altíssimos e ainda sendo apertada por uma obi gigante, bem, era o mesmo para pedir um tombo majestoso. Não deveria ter comido tanta torta de limão, a Sra. Satsu colocava e recolocava dezenas de tecidos do quimono. A cor de fundo era uma tonalidade muito clara de amarelo, mas as estampadas de flores vermelhas estavam por todo o tecido. Era tão delicado que Rin não tinha coragem nem se tocar no tecido. A obi vermelha eram completamente lisa, mas o pequeno cinto que passava em cima dela era feito de ouro trabalhado para parecer raízes de plantas.

Rin sorriu quando viu aquilo, era bem a cara de Sesshoumaru lhe mandar algo para vestir que tenha a ver com jardinagem.

_Ele parecia ser muito, mas muito prestativo._

Não entendia como as pessoas poderiam ter medo dele.

Não se reconheceu quando percebeu que aquela menina do espelho era seu reflexo, era a mesma coisa de pensar em sonhos e depois jogar em cima da realidade. Agora ela tinha uma casa para onde voltar, alguém para lhe amparar e até mesmo quimonos...

_...quantos anos será que Sesshoumaru tem?_

Era uma dúvida considerável.

\- Sra. Satsu, quantos anos o Sr. Sesshoumaru tem? – perguntou enquanto a governanta terminava de amarrar sua obi, jogando um pequeno travesseiro dentro dos tecidos avermelhados.

\- Olha, Srta. Rin, eu não posso lhe dar a certeza de uma resposta – começou respirando pesadamente por causa do esforço, colocar um quimono tradicional completo não era para qualquer uma. _Como vou andar com essa coisa?_ – Mas do que conheço a história da família Taisho, o Sr. Sesshoumaru tem alguns séculos de vida.

\- 'Séculos'? – repetiu assombrada, e a governanta sorriu.

\- Sei que a mãe do Sr. Sesshoumaru tem um milênio de vida – informou-a rindo, era bom ver a expressão facial daquela mulher sendo suavizada – Mas eu nunca a vi, embora dizem parecer uma rainha de algum reino distante. O que eu sei, se me permite essa pequena fofoca, é que ela e o Sr. Sesshoumaru não costumam ter uma boa relação. Ela nunca mais voltou para o Japão depois que a Sra. Izayoi se tornou uma Taisho.

_A família dele parece ser um drama só._

\- Conte-me sobre eles, Sra. Satsu – pediu gentilmente – Não os conheço, então preciso saber o básico para não fazer o Sr. Sesshoumaru passar vergonha.

\- Está bem, mas não conte ao Sr. Sesshoumaru.

\- Não contarei, pode deixar – assegurou com uma piscadela, fazendo a governanta rir – E então?

\- O meio-irmão do Sr. Sesshoumaru, nunca fale isso na frente de nenhum dos dois, é um rapaz bonito mas que não sabe viver sem causar problemas e certo dia encontrou uma mocinha de dezesseis anos, conseguindo um milagre: a humana engravidou. Hanyous são muito difíceis de aparecer na sociedade, não é porque escondem e sim porque a genética não permite facilmente. É algo assim. Então a Sra. Izayoi e o Sr. Taisho não se preocuparam quando o jovem Inuyasha apareceu com a namorada humana grávida, o motivo está mais que na cara. Mas isso enfureceu o Sr. Sesshoumaru porque o meio-irmão não tem responsabilidade alguma na vida, e criar um Taisho, querida, é difícil. Convivo com os Taisho desde que nasci porque minha mãe foi criada pessoal da Sra. Izayoi, então agora estão forçando o pobre do Inuyasha a ter mais responsabilidades, e essa tarefa foi passada para o Sr. Sesshoumaru.

\- E o que Sr. Sesshoumaru fez? – perguntou curiosa – Sei que ele deve ter cuidado bem do assunto, nunca conheci alguém mais prestativo que ele.

Uma pausa esquisita.

\- Err... a senhorita tem razão, mas depende de quem é a pessoa que o Sr. Sesshoumaru está lidando – falou cuidadosamente, mas Rin não entendia o porquê daquilo – O Sr. Inuyasha e o Sr. Sesshoumaru não dão certo, Srta. Rin. Mas devo perguntar algo que, eu sei que está fora da minha alçada, mas o que a senhorita fez para o meu senhor? Sei que não faz parte do meu trabalho, mas uma governanta sempre é a melhor amiga da patroa, assim como minha mãe se tornou para a Sra. Izayoi.

Rin piscou algumas vezes.

'_Patroa'?_

\- O Sr. Sesshoumaru é muito gentil comigo e simpatizou com minha situação, sendo órfã e tudo mais – respondeu sorrindo, será que aquela era a realidade? – Mas não entendi o que falou sobre ser 'patroa'.

A governanta sorriu sem-graça, a plástica havia vacilado.

\- É a única fêmea da casa, Srta. Rin – _...fêmea? Sou um animal? _– Não me olhe assim, senhorita. É assim que os empregados que trabalham para youkais costumam falar sobre o gênero dos humanos, acabei acostumando com isso e aqui estou. O que falo sobre ser a 'patroa' é que nesse tempo todo, eu nunca vi a namorada do Sr. Sesshoumaru dormir aqui.

O coração da pequena Rin contraiu dolorosamente dentro do peito.

_Namorada?_

A Sra. Satsu terminava de pentear seus longos cabelos negros em um penteado elaborado, passando uma leve maquiagem em seu rosto, enfeitando o coque alto com um pente de safiras. A expressão facial da menina havia mudado completamente quando escutou que Sesshoumaru tinha alguém em sua vida, e pior...

_...ele nem me falou._

Se sentiu uma idiota por ter alimentado esperanças, claro que ele não era para o bico dela. Primeiramente, Rin era humana. Segundo, havia se tornado filha adotiva do homem, como poderia pensar que algo aconteceria entre eles?

Rin respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

\- Ele não me contou dela.

O sorriso da governanta se alargou estranhamente.

\- Eles estão juntos há muito tempo, a Sra Izayoi costuma dizer que eles são perfeitos um para o ou...

\- O seu trabalho... – a voz de Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto, elas só notaram a presença silenciosa do youkai naquele momento. Mas algo Rin reparou imediatamente: ele não havia gostado de nada que escutara - ...é meramente vesti-la. Recolha sua opinião insignificante para si. Saia.

**N/A: Mais um capítulo saind do forno! Estou com pouco tempo, então agradeço às sempre prestativas Sotam, Lappstift (é assim?) e o resto de vocês. Obrigada! Estou no meio de uma viagem, aí tá difícil procurar por reviews por pouco tempo que estou tendo no momento. Sorry. Beijos!**


End file.
